


Pick-Me-Up

by parasolevi



Series: For the Bottom Bodt Brigade [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Marco Bott, Cock Slut Marco, Facials, Fantasizing, Finger Sucking, M/M, Marco thinks about dick and then sucks a dick that's literally all this is, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, mostly clothed sex, there is stuff not porn but it ain't plot either
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 08:34:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3522590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parasolevi/pseuds/parasolevi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a stressful day at work, Marco needs something to help him wind down. </p><p>That something is being on his knees in front of Jean and sucking him dry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pick-Me-Up

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [eatingdrawingreading](http://eatingdrawingreading.tumblr.com/) on tumblr and inspired by all the Bottom Bodt. Keeping with the blowjob theme, look at [this lovely nsfw art.](http://eatingdrawingreading.tumblr.com/post/112534274244/more)

When stressed, some people get cravings for chocolate, others for potato chips. Marco's cravings happen to be mostly just for dick. The weight of a cock on his tongue, the sweet ache in his jaw that comes with it, the salty taste of precome mixing with the saliva that floods his mouth just thinking about it. More specifically, he craves Jean's dick, and luckily for him his boyfriend is always happy to let him do what he likes. 

It’s one of Marco’s favorite things in the world, sucking cock. Even before he’d been with Jean, the feeling of a dick in his mouth was something that made him feel hot all over. It’s even better with his best friend and boyfriend, getting to hear exactly what Marco’s mouth does to him. 

The way he’s taken the time to learn everything Marco loves and gives it to him whenever he can is even better. Jean always takes the time to praise him even though he had started out hesitant and awkward about voicing how good Marco’s lips look stretched around his dick. 

Since Marco had told him how much he liked it, Jean had made it a point to try until he could unthinkingly compliment Marco as he bucked his hips up onto a huge dildo Jean held in place for him. Of course, the way he noticed Marco squirming as his cock filled up and positively dripped in reaction to the praise might have had something to do with Jean’s enthusiasm to continue the comments. 

Either way, Marco getting what he wants means Jean gets what he wants in turn, so while he might make Marco beg, Jean will never deny his boyfriend any kind of sexual experience he desires. 

What Marco is desiring right now though, is a way to unwind after a long and way-too-stressful day at work. The entire way home, he’s antsy and on edge like a live wire even though he feels mentally exhausted. His supply of little lollypops in the glove compartment has run dangerously low, and the last one in the bag is in his mouth as he goes up the stairs in their apartment building. He needs something more… substantial to suck on, and soon. 

Marco gets home a little before Jean does, so he has to wait to satisfy his craving. He changes into his comfy sweatpants that cling to his ass in a way that makes Jean stare, and then tries to keep himself busy around the apartment so he doesn’t resort to stuffing his mouth with one of their dildos and wrapping a hand around himself. 

While doing so would usually be fine if he really feels he can’t wait, it’s not the same. The taste of the silicone can’t compare to the real thing. He needs Jean’s dick, needs _Jean_. Just thinking about it, Marco has to stop re-straightening the books on the coffee table to press a shaky palm to the seam of his sweatpants. There’s not that much time left for him to wait, and it’ll be so worth it. 

As soon as he hears the telltale scrape of a key in the unlocked door, he's waiting eagerly by the entranceway for his own personal kind of pick-me-up. When Jean enters their apartment and turns to close the door behind him, Marco is right there, kissing Jean's neck and snaking hands around his waist to run greedy hands over his hipbones and thighs. 

"Rough day?" Jean asks, though he doesn't really have to. When Marco is insanely clingy and needy after work it’s a fairly safe assumption to make. 

Marco moans an affirmative as he moves a hand over Jean's crotch and feels Jean's cock swelling under the fabric. 

"That bad, huh?" Jean remarks, even as he pushes his hips up slightly into Marco's hand, "Alright, where do you want me?" 

Marco pulls his mouth off of the juncture between Jean's shoulder and neck and considers for a moment. Does he want to stretch them both out on their bed so he can rut his own cock against the sheets as Jean's dick is down his throat? Would he rather have Jean sit at one end of the couch so Marco has to squish himself down the other end with his back arched up tight and his ass in the air? It's a position that makes his back ache to even think about it, but the additional sounds it draws from Jean to see him like that are worth the pain and effort. 

Jean turns in his arms and looks him over, raising an eyebrow. "You're drooling, babe. Just tell me what you need." 

Marco's breath hitches seeing the burning hunger on own his face reflected in Jean's eyes. "Can I- can we just-" he starts. His immediate need hits him just then and he knows exactly what he wants to do. His cheeks blaze as he envisions getting his mouth around Jean without having to relocate or remove clothes, right next to their door that he’s fairly sure Jean forgot to lock. A shudder rips through his body. "Here," he gets out, "please." 

Jean just looks at him for a second, then brings his hands up to Marco's face and kisses him deeply, sweetly. Marco moans when Jean slips his tongue into Marco's mouth, loving the intrusion but still aching for the dick he knows he'll be getting soon. Jean pulls back too soon and not soon enough at the same time, spit-slick lips splitting into a cocky grin. "Well, then? Take what you need, love." 

It's the signal Marco's been waiting for since before Jean even got home. He drops to his knees before Jean can even get his back to the wall, has to shuffle forward on his knees a bit as he swallows hard and reaches for the bulge in Jean's slacks. 

As soon as he's kneeling close enough to Jean to be able to get his mouth on him, Marco leans forward and presses his lips to the jut of Jean’s cock through his pants. He runs his hands up Jean’s thighs again, undoes the button and zip keeping him from his prize, and fists the fabric at Jean’s hips to drag it down his legs. He’s about to do the same for Jean’s boxers when a slight pressure on his scalp makes him pause. 

Jean is resting a hand lightly on the top of Marco’s head, fingers gently carding through the strands. “You’re going to be so good for me, aren’t you?”

Marco nods, looking up at Jean as he hooks his fingers into the last layer of material between him and his goal. 

“That’s right, always such a good boy. Go ahead.” Now with permission, Marco licks his lips and tugs down Jean’s boxers. With Jean’s cock no longer hidden from his view, Marco takes a moment to get reacquainted with the sight. 

As usual, it’s even better than his memory and his earlier fantasizing and he can’t wait to get his mouth on it. He takes a deep breath as he feels the saliva welling up in his mouth, then dips his head to press a sloppy wet kiss just under the head of Jean’s cock. 

The silken hardness of Jean’s dick against Marco’s lips and tongue makes his own cock twitch in his sweats. He presses small kisses down the shaft and then laves his way back up with just his tongue, then closing his lips around the head of it and humming his contentment. 

“There you go, baby,” Jean says, sucks in a breath as Marco flicks the tip of his tongue across Jean’s slit, “C’mon and take it.”

Marco drops his jaw and slides his head forward in one smooth movement until the tip of his nose touches Jean’s coarse curls. He hums again, deeper this time, and feels Jean’s hips hitch up so his cock presses even further into the back of his throat. 

He pulls back slowly, hollowing his cheeks and keeping a continuous suction. Judging from the hiss that escapes through Jean’s teeth, it’s right on that edge of pain and pleasure that they both like so much. 

He moves one hand from Jean’s thigh to cup his balls, smirking as best as he can around a mouthful of cock at the groan Jean gives in reaction. 

The other hand he brings up to encircle the base of Jean’s cock, stroking and twisting around the part Marco won’t be able to fit into his mouth just bobbing his head regularly. 

Marco starts moving his head slowly, taking in half of Jean’s dick and sucking on it, letting himself get lost in the weight on his tongue and the small bursts of bitter he gets to taste as Jean blurts precome. He glances up to see Jean’s eyes locked on him.

“Mmm, you’re doing so well. Needed this, didn’t you?”

Marco pulls off and nods, his hand moving over Jean’s whole cock now. “Yeah,” he agrees, reveling in how husky his voice sounds already. 

The amount of practice Jean’s had at keeping his voice steady is apparent as he keeps talking when Marco dips his head to lick and suck at Jean’s balls before his mouth replaces his hand on Jean’s dick. 

“Why don’t you just let me take over, let me give you what you need.” Both of Jean’s hands are curling themselves into Marco’s hair now, and he moans out his muffled thanks as Jean begins to move him back and forth. 

With Jean’s hands guiding his head, Marco lets his eyes fall shut and gives himself over to the pleasure of being used. He keeps moving his hands over Jean’s body, grabbing at his ass and scraping his nails down Jean’s thighs, greedy for all that Jean will give him. He feels hot all over, like a crackling ball of energy without an outlet until—

There’s a pressure against his cock that causes him to nearly choke around the dick in his mouth. Jean’s shifted his leg to push up against him so Marco can let out some of that need without having to pry his hands off of his boyfriend. 

“Better?” Jean asks, and Marco can hear the smirk in his voice. “Gonna fuck your mouth now, babe. Fuck, your lips are so pretty stretched around my dick.”

If Marco wasn’t completely gone before, he is now. It’s overwhelming in the best kind of way, the now-frantic rhythm of his boyfriend’s cock hitting the back of his throat, the ache in his jaw from having his mouth open for so long, the tightening in his belly as he fucks his hips up against Jean’s leg and Jean fucking praising him for it.

It’s so good and so much and it’s all Marco can do to hold on, mouth watering and hands clenched tight to Jean’s hipbones. 

Before he realizes, the grip in Marco’s hair tightens, pinpricks of pain shooting across his scalp, “So good, Marco, that’s- ah- so good.”

In response to the praise, Marco whines and jerks his hips forward against Jean’s shin even more. 

Jean pulls Marco’s head back, and he can’t stop the disappointed whimper that follows the cock slipping out from between his lips. His eyes flick open, staring up at his boyfriend questioningly without stopping the grind of his hips. Jean’s brought the hand not still tangled in Marco’s hair to his own cock, his fingers forming a tight ring around the base. _Oh._

“Want you to come first, babe,” Jean’s voice sounds slightly strangled. “You deserve it, you’ve been such a good boy.”

Marco lets out a shaky exhale and picks up the pace of his thrusts against Jean’s leg. 

“That’s it, Marco, just like that.” Jean starts to move his hand over his own dick. “Tell me how good you’ve been.”

Marco lets out a gasp like he’s been punched. “Been- ah- good for you. Sucked you off, just how you like it, I-”

“How you like it, too,” Jean remarks, but doesn’t try to correct him. “And you kept your hands on me instead of trying to get yourself off first, didn’t you?”

“Yes! Yes, I’m,” he leaves off with a groan as Jean increases the pressure against his cock with his shin.

“You’re, what?” Jean prompts, that cocky grin back on his face like he doesn’t know exactly what he’s doing. 

“I’m your good boy!” Marco manages, perhaps louder than he intended, but he can’t help it he’s so close, just a little more—

Jean pets the top of his head not unlike how one would pat a dog. “That’s right, and good boys get to come. Whenever you’re ready, baby.”

Marco’s been ready, almost since the moment he got his mouth around Jean. It only takes him a few more jerks of his hips and muttered compliments from Jean to have him falling over the edge, eyes slipping shut and mouth falling open wider around a disproportionally small whine. He can vaguely hear Jean saying something but it doesn’t register until he feels the drops of sticky wetness on his chin and cheek. He sticks his tongue out, daring to peek one eye open so he can position himself to catch some of Jean’s come. 

When there’s no more come landing on his tongue, Marco shifts forward and licks the tip of Jean’s cock just to make sure he’s gotten it all. 

Jean stiffens slightly, still breathing deeply. “A bit greedy today, aren’t we? Feeling better now?” 

Marco nods, “’m not the only greedy one today though am I? You just couldn’t resist coming on my face.”

“Nope, couldn’t help it,” Jean shrugs, shameless, “You’re just so pretty all painted up with my come.” He considers for a moment. “Though, if you were really that desperate to have all of it…” One hand comes up to cup the non come-coated side of Marco’s face, the other sliding down to trail through the lines of ejaculate on his cheek.

Those fingers are offered to Marco, and he eagerly sucks them into his mouth, lapping up each drop of the come collected on them. When he can’t taste Jean’s seed anymore, he opens his mouth and lets Jean gather more off of his face. 

With the last pass of Jean’s fingers across his jawline to get the remaining drops, Marco keeps his mouth open for Jean to just rub it off onto his tongue. His boyfriend gets the picture and lets him savor the last bit of it like that. Marco nips at the pads of his fingers when he slowly pulls them back, and Jean raises an eyebrow at him. 

“Thank you,” Marco sighs happily, rocking back onto heels. The blissed out contentment fades somewhat as he feels the cooling come adhering his sweats to his skin, and he makes a face. “Can we go take a shower now though? Ugh, you made me come in my pants.”

“Sorry,” Jean says, not sounding very sorry at all, “But you looked so lovely doing it.” There’s a pause as he looks Marco over. “Shower’s probably a good idea though, you made quite the mess.”

Sure enough, when Marco glances down, the crotch of his sweats shows a large wet patch. But perils of thin sweatpants be damned, Marco doesn’t regret a second of it. 

Jean toes off his shoes and kicks his pants off and away from being bunched up around his ankles, offering a hand to Marco so he can stand as well. 

Moving into an upright position makes Marco grimace at the sticky situation with his sweatpants. 

“Hm, maybe just leave those here too, then,” Jean says. “We can worry about the wash later.”

Marco gladly rids himself of the fabric before it can fully attach itself to him, noting Jean’s eyebrows shooting up into his hairline at the realization that Marco had nothing on underneath them. 

“Maybe you’re not such a good boy after all, naughty.”

“What are you gonna do, spank me?” Marco asks.

Jean laughs and sends a teasing swat to his ass. “Shower first. Then we’ll see about afterwards.”

**Author's Note:**

> I needed a bit of a pick-me-up after having multiple papers and exams this past week, so I wrote Marco getting his. Because we all need a little more Bottom Bodt in our lives. (◡‿◡✿)
> 
> [Though... this was supposed to be just a short little blowjob smut scene and then it took like 1140 words to even get Jean's dick out. I dunno how that happened.]
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](http://parasolevi.tumblr.com/)


End file.
